Full Metal Magic
by FullMetal Aquabat
Summary: What happens when Ed and Al are sent to Hogwarts as students, and Roy as a professor? Will there be any problems with Ed and Roy's relationship sence they will now be student and teacher? And will I ever get better at summarys? Read and see!EdXRoy fluff
1. A cure for boredom

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or HP. If I did I would finally be able to have Ed, Fred and George all to myself! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HA...HA! Damn, here come the lawyers.**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**A CURE FOR BOREDOM**

It was a sunny day at Eastern HQ. Past the large iron gates sat a large gray, metallic figure. A small black and white puppy frolicked happily around the figure that was a large suit of armor. Suddenly the armor lifted its arm and threw a yellow ball across the front lawn of the HQ. The puppy did not seem to be startled by the armor's sudden movement and quickly chased after the bright yellow blur.

"I see you are enjoying quality time with Black Hayate, huh Al," asked a cool voice. The armor looked up, startled by the sudden vocalization directed toward him.

"Oh...Lt. Hawkeye...Yeah. He looked like he was bored, and so was I. So I thought I could play with him for a while. At least until Edward comes back," whispered a meek voice coming from within the armor. Even know he was playing with Black Hayate, Al was still bored. Black Hayate had caught the ball and was now trotting back to them, cheerfully.

"Well I appreciate you taking such good care of him, but he has a vet's appointment, and I am afraid we have to go now," said Hawkeye; her puppy grasped the word "Vet" in its ears. He whimpered and quickly ran away from his mistress. Hawkeye rapidly pulled her gun from its halter and aimed. A loud crack filled the air as a bullet hole appeared next to Black Hayate. He rolled over on his back, tail between his legs, and tears of fear, and shock bulging in his eyes.

"Won't do that again, will you pup?" Riza (Hawkeye's first name for those of you who didn't know) asked with a mocking tone. Al was speechless. "Well see you later!" Riza added with Black Hayate close at her heals.

"Bye...?"Al replied, not knowing what to say. His degree of boredom rose once more. He sighed and hit his helmet of the armor (in other words, his head) against the tree he was leaning on. _'I really wish something interesting would happen...'_ He thought to himself. The red glow in the eye-lits of the helmet slowly began to fade away and Al was fast asleep.

Inside HQ

Serious ebony eyes looked strait toward a rather short (sorry Ed, but I am aloud to say it because I am short to ;P) figure with shocking blond hair tied back in a thick braid. He wore a black shirt and pants hidden by a vibrant red coat that allowed white gloves to peek out past the long red sleeves. He boosted his, lack of, height by wearing black combat boots with thick, dark red souls. His eyes were large golden spheres that could be kind and friendly then, gloomy and troubled. He looked no older than fifteen.

The ebony eyes continued to stare at him. Several hairs began to poke out from his neat braid. He grimaced as he thought of the next thing the owner of the ebony eyes was going to say. His imagination ran wild..._'Well Edward, you seem to have made some bang for our buck... Unseaking Leor's favorite profit. Trashing Mugear's mansion. And messing around with a beautiful thief... Tell me, was Psiren hot?'_ The last thought brought a blush to his face, as he remembered the curvy bandit with an alchemy circle tattooed on her chest.

The ebony eyes noticed the red color developing in his subordinate's cheeks. The eyes began to glint as he saw an opening for humiliation.

"FullMetal, get your mind out of the gutter," said a smooth voice. The boy looked up startled to hear a voice break his thoughts, his face now matching his coat.

"What are you talking about Roy? I wasn't thinking of anything!" Edward stood up yelling trying to cover up the fact he was thinking about his _incidents_ with Psiren.

"Riiiiiiight...Then why were you blushing?" Roy began to walk over to Edward smiling, his hair waving because the office windows were wide open. Edward was put into a trance. Roy reached down and rubbed his hand against Ed's cheek, lightly kissing him on the lips. "I hope you weren't thinking of anyone but me." Roy leaned Ed back and they fell onto the couch, Edward began to giggle (I know it is out of character but who cares? not me.) as Roy began to untuck Ed's shirt. They began to hear a metallic clanking noise, but didn't care, they were busy. The door to the office burst open.

"ED! ED! E-..." Al came charging into the room, with an owl perched on his head, not knowing what events were happening. All he saw was Roy on top of Ed. "Uhhh..."

Roy quickly jumped of Ed and Ed quickly stood up, straitening his hair and fixing his shirt.

"...Ed! Look at what this owl brought me!" Al spoke with excitement, ignoring what he saw before. Edward looked down at a piece of parchment with the following written on it:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Mr. Alphonse Elric

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find

enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Because

of your absence the last four years you will be caught up with

special training.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later

than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

The boys looked at each other. Al's eyes asking questions.

"Don't look at me like that! I don't have a clue what it is eith-" But before Edward could finish his sentence, a brownish-gray blur hit him across the head. "WHAT THE HELL?" He looked around for the culprit and saw a second owl perched on Al's armor. It squawked, although you couldn't here it over Colonel Mustang's (Roy's title and last name for those of you who didn't know) laughing, and it held out its leg. Ed stared at it. Its feathers bristled and it squawked once more, looking strait at Ed.

"Take the...Take the paper from...its leg." Roy squeezed out between gasps of air. Ed tried to reach the owl, but to his humiliation, he couldn't because Al was too tall. He jumped to try and get it, unfortunately he still couldn't reach the damned bird. He stood there, shoulders slumped and his head bobbed down as a wave of gloom and self-pity washed over him. This made the Colonel laugh even more than he needed to. Suddenly the laughing stopped as the two boys heard the sound of something hitting a hard head. And sure enough when Ed turned around he saw an owl smacking into Roy as it flew around the room.

"HA! That's what you get for laughing at ME!" Edward yelled. He was soon interrupted by the feeling of a small weight on his shoulder. The owl with his letter had decided to go to Edward. He detached the letter from its leg and it cooed as Edward pet it. He looked over at Roy and saw him hold out his hand. The owl calmly landed on his forearm and held out its leg. Roy detached his letter from the bird and read it. There was a chuckle here and there but nothing more. After reading the letter he looked at the boys.

"We are going. Pack your bags."

"What? I haven't even read my letter yet!" Ed yelled. He opened the envelope and read it. It was the same as his brothers but it said he was going to be a year ahead of Al. But something finally dawned on him. "Witchcraft and Wizardry? You mean like magic?"

"Yes." Roy replied calmly.

"What do you mean _'Yes'_? That stuff is just a myth!"

"No its not. It is quite real."

"But...It goes against everything alchemy has taught us! There is no equivalent exchange!"

"No there is no equivalent exchange, but that's why it is called magic."

"How do you know so much about this fairy tale crap?"

"Simple. I used to go to this school. It is very nice, I think you would like it there."

"Bull sh-"

"Quiet! We are going, and that's final. Do you understand me FullMetal?"

"FullMetal? Are you treating this like a military mission? I don't have to follow your orders because this has nothing to do with the military or alchemy. So, nyaaa!" Edward stuck his tongue out at Roy.

"No I am not treating this as a mission. Think of this as an assignment.'

"Why should I?"

"Because, I am your new professor." Roy said as he held out his letter.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Al asked as he looked at the parchment.

"Yes. And I am the next professor for that study. I am assuming they are going to have me teach alchemy for wand less defenses." Roy had a smug look on his face.

_'Great another chance for Roy to be an egomaniac.'_ Edward thought.

"Pack your bags boys, tomorrow we are taking the earliest train to London!" Al jumped and cheered causing the two owls to fly off of him and through the open windows. Roy scribbled on a piece of paper, tied it to the last owl's leg and let it fly off.

"I had to let them know we are coming."

"Wonderful." Edward said sarcastically. However he could feel a twinge of excitement deep in the pit of his stomach. _'Magic'_ he thought to himself _'Meh.'_

Al's mind was racing. This was the perfect cure for his boredom!

_End_

A.N.- How'd'ja' like it? I think I did pretty well for my first POSTED fan fic. I have others but I don't think they are good enough to post. 5 Replies are necessary for next chapter, equivalent exchange!

P.S.- In later chapters I will be borrowing ideas from other FMAXHP fan fics I have read in the past. Unfortunatly I cannot remember the titles or the authors. :( So if you recognize something as your idea, tell me and I will give you proper credit. Thanks so much! 3 However if you do have a problem with me borrowing your ideas, I will find some way to rewrite it so I don't make anyone angry at me.: Hopefully it won't come to that though.:)


	2. Off we go!

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or HP. If I did I would finally be able to have Ed, Fred and George all to myself! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.HA!..Ha... Damn, here come the lawyers.**

**CHAPTER 2: Off we go!**

Ed grabbed a stack of neatly folded black slacks and black shirts and placed them in his large suitcase. He then grabbed a hand full of white gloves and dropped them on top of the sea of black. He closed the lid, sat on the luggage and sighed.

"Why do we have to go on this stupid trip?" He asked and looked up at his younger brother.

"Because, Mustang will fail you if you don't go." Al had a slight snicker in his voice. "Plus, I don't think it will be so bad once we get going. It is something new to do." Al said with a glimmer of hope dreaming of a boredom free life. He then sighed happily. Edward rolled his eyes at his brother's hopeless thoughts.

"Al... We need to stay on track. We need to find the Philosopher's Stone and you know it."

"Well, who knows brother, this school might have some new info on the Stone. We aren't getting anywhere now, so we might as well try looking somewhere else... Because, I am sure you won't be willing to take one person's life, let alone a whole group of people to create a stone," Al spoke, trying to find some way to get his brother to be interested in the trip. But all Ed could think about was Al's last comment and the fact that he never told his brother that he had killed something. Greed, human or humunculi, he was still a living thing. He was worried that Al would look at him differently if he told his younger brother, who looked up to him, that he murdered someone. Ed looked up at his brother.

"Right, I guess we could go." He said trying to hide the fear in his eyes.

"Good. I'm glad we got that settled. And try to enjoy yourself over the trip, OK? I think it will be fun." Al said softly noticing something was bothering Ed. He put his heavy hand on his brother's right shoulder, the clank of metal hitting metal echoed in the still air surrounding them. The sound sent shivers of unhappy memories up Edward's spine. He once again looked up at his brother and forced a sad smile. His eyes looked strained because he was holding back his tears.

"BOOOOOOYYYYYS!" Hollered Roy as he burst through the door to their room. Ed quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve and concentrated on putting on a less sad face. As far as he could tell it worked. "I hope you are all packed up Ed! Because, you're going to bed early tonight!" He walked over to Ed and stripped him of his day cloths (all except his boxers ;P).

"Roy, please! Not in front of Al!" Ed yelled blushing profusely. He looked over to Al pleading for help. Al stood there not knowing what was going on or what he should do to help.

"Hahaha! No Ed, there is no time for that tonight! We need to wake up to catch a 5 a.m. train!" He picked up Ed and tucked him into his bed, and kissed him on the forehead. "Good night!" Roy briskly walked out of the room and shut the door. Ed's face was in a state of complete shock, and Al's was not far behind. He pulled the sheet close to his eyes and trembled, afraid of what Roy might do tomorrow. Al looked over and shook his head sympathetically for his brother's sake.

Riza walked briskly up to the iron gates of Eastern HQ. Black Hayate was behind her chasing early morning butterflies, but still keeping close to his mistress. She climbed calmly up the stairs to the second floor office in which she spent most of her time keeping a close eye, and gun, on its recipient. She chuckled softly to herself as she past Breada hiding behind a trash can.

"Good morning Colone-" She stopped when she noticed the office was empty. She looked around for some sign of life. It was then that she saw a single sheet of paper lying atop of the desk. She walked across the long room passing the short table and the sofa and stopped at the edge of the dark oak desk. She stood, staring at the lone sheet of paper. It appeared to be a note...A note addressed to her. She picked it up; her eyes began running across the lines of ink.

Hawkeye,

I am pleased to inform you that starting today, I will not

be coming to work anytime soon! Ed, Al and I got owls from

Hogwarts and we will be going. Come visit us anytime, I am

sure the old professors would love to see you again!

Have fun with my job,

Roy

Riza's eyes narrowed as she read the note one more time, making sure she read what she thought she read. Her left eye began to twitch and several hairs poked out from her nicely laid hair that she always spent extra time on in the morning. Rage pulled at the corners of her mouth making her scream at the top of her lungs, "DAMN IT ROY MUSTANG! WHY CAN'T YOU TELL US THESE THINGS IN ADVANCE!"

Roy sneezed as a food cart past their cabin door.

"Popcorn, peanuts, or pretzels for you boys?" The woman asked in a sweet tone.

"No thank you," Roy said as he wiped his nose with his finger. "Do you think we should have told Hawkeye in person?" He asked Ed and Al.

"NO! SHE WOULD HAVE SHOT YOU!" They both yelled at him, but he had the feeling she was going to be shot at some point in time anyway. He sighed heavily as the train sped south toward London.

**A.N.- Well how was it? It is shorter than the last chapter. I know, I'm sorry. I thought this would be a good place to stop. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I had it written in advance, however Roy was OOC in this chapter. And since I had gotten a compliment for Roy being so Roy-like with my last chapter I thought it would be a good idea to rewrite some of it. I know he is still OOC in this but it is not NEARLY as bad as it was before...BELEIVE IT!( -yeah I am making fun of the Naruto dub! XD)**

**5 replies needed for next chapter! Equivalent Exchange:) **


End file.
